


I Saw Uncle Kissing Santa Claus

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute thing, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Non-Binary Frisk, i thought of this after i heard a song, male reader - Freeform, sans-ta claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is shit i'm sorry but i had to jot this down before i lost it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Uncle Kissing Santa Claus

It was Christmas Eve. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sans to get home. He had been out, dressed as a skeletal Santa Claus at the mall. I was babysitting Frisk, or else I would have gone with him. I had already put them to sleep. A sudden knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I ran to the door. I opened it to see my lovely boyfriend standing there, covered in snow. He was still grinning, even though he was visibly shaking. "I thought skeletons couldn't feel cold?" I giggled, punching Sans lightly on the shoulder-bone. He laughed a little. "Nah, we do, I just pretend to not feel it." I motioned him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, I have something special for you." I said, smiling softly. "Really? Show me." He said. I pulled him in for a soft kiss against his teeth. I never could get used to that, but it was amazing nonetheless. I could see the bright blue blush from his cheeks as I pulled away, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Sans-ta Claus" I said, laughing softly at my own pun.  
Frisk sat on the stairwell, peeking out of the railing to see if they could spot Santa. They gasped silently when they watched their uncle kiss Santa at the door. Man, they couldn't wait to tell uncle Sans!


End file.
